Xander McCormick
Xander is a main character in the show BUNK'D. He is a popular counselor at Camp Kikiwaka. He also has strong feelings for Emma Ross. Xander is portrayed by Kevin G. Quinn. Summary Xander is handsome and well-known, but despite his exterior image, he does hide insecurities. He loves to write songs and poems, and he also sings and plays the guitar. Additionally, he is a counselor at the summer camp, and he and Emma seem to like each other. He is the head counselor of the Grizzly cabin. Xander is an out-going teenage boy. He is very good at playing guitar. Most think he's the coolest guy in camp. He loves fishing and wishes to open his own guitar shop. Some people think he's the perfect man, but he has some problems. He hides jock itch powder, and wart remover behind a poster. He once got fungus on his foot. Then his toenail fell off and he uses it as a guitar pick. He had an ex-girlfriend named Amanda as revealed in Gone Girl. After they broke up, Amanda went to acting camp. It was revealed that Xander has a fake pinky toe in Luke's Back. Personal Appearance Xander is thought to be handsome by most of the girl campers. He has slightly tanned skin, brown hair and light blue eyes. He usually wears a necklace around his neck, and also puts gel in his hair. He also likes to wear tee shirts and shorts. Relationships Emma Ross In love with/Girlfriend/Close Friends Emma and Xander first meet in the Pilot episode, and both seem to like each other. Emma and Hazel seem to have bad blood because of their crushes on Xander. Hazel even went as far as to sabotage Emma. They go on their first date in Gone Girl. After misinterpreting a conversation between Xander and Lou, Ravi warns Emma that Xander is going to kill her on their first date. In the end it turns out that Xander just wanted to have a nice date with Emma, which causes her to apologize. Xander accepts and they continue to grow closer to each other. Xander cares very much about Emma, as seen from his actions from the first episode. Xander helped clean off the mud off of Emma when Hazel made Emma fell in the mud, thinking that he would hate her from that. Xander was also very worried when he found out that Emma and Zuri were in the woods alone at night. When he found Emma, they shared a hug. In the episode The Ones That Got Away, it was shown that Xander and Emma don't have much in common. They had got in a fight when they went fishing and Emma did not want to lose their relationship so she went back to tell him that even though they have many differences she would like them to stay together. However, before Emma was even able to tell him, he told her that he feels like they should only be friends but he actually secretly wants to be with her. He only told her that because he felt like she wanted that, so then Emma pretended to be happy with it and said yes. Then later on Xander was sitting alone on the bench telling the chef of the camp that he didn't want to lose Emma but he knew he had to move on. They become a couple in Counselors' Night Off. Ravi Ross Close Friend Main Article: Ravi and Xander They share a cabin together and is a team. Xander sometimes help Ravi find his way of being a CIT They are shown to be good friends. Lou Close Friend Main Article: Lou and Xander Xander and Lou are shown of being good friends in Gone Girl and Camp Rules. In Gone Girl, Xander shared his perfect date with Emma to Lou. Also, Lou came to the spot to stop Ravi from ruining their date. Zuri Ross Friend Main Article: Zuri and Xander Xander and Zuri are friends. Ravi (Zuri's brother) and Xander are both part of the Grizzly Cabin. They've had many sub plots together throughout the show. Xander is currently dating Zuri's sister, Emma Ross. Tiffany Friend Main Article: Tiffany and Xander Tiffany and Xander seem to be good friends. They've had many sub plots throughout the show and in Secret Santa, they were together throughout the entire episode. Jorge Friend/Cabin Mate Main Article: Jorge and Xander Cabin.]] Jorge and Xander are both part of the Grizzly Cabin. When Jorge missed his family in There's No Place Like Camp, Xander helped the others make him feel better. Xander is kind to him and even puts up with his farts. Hazel Heidi Enemy Main Article: Hazel and Xander Hazel tried to sabotage Emma. For example, she sent Emma a note (impersonating Xander), saying that he wanted to meet her in the woods. After Lou found out about her sabotage, they all went on a search group to find Emma and Zuri, who had followed Emma, too. He became frustrated at Hazel, and when the campers started mocking Hazel, she asked Xander to stop them. Even though Hazel likes Xander, he most likely doesn't return the feelings, but she doesn't care. Notes * Xander is an outdoors man, who is into spelunking, hiking and rock climbing. He is also into fishing. These are the main reasons why he and Emma don't have anything in common, except she is okay with fishing and the main reason why they decide to stay friends. Emma was okay with it, but Xander wasn't. He was hurt and he is still in love with Emma, though she didn't know it at the time. * Xander is into music, song writing and writing poetry. That is one thing why Emma fell for him and his goodness. * He has a fake pinky toe and cried the first time he met Eric, a camper from Camp Champion. However, this was because he was ran over by a jet ski. Quotes Xander/Quotes|Season 1 Gallery Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters